The Fall
by Books Lover1003
Summary: What if Percy didn't save Annabeth from falling into tatarus what would happen, will we see Percy's darkside ?
1. chapter 1

What if Percy didn't save Annabeth in time what if she fell into Tatarus alone what would he do ...

 ** _Chapter One_**

 **Annabeth POV**

I had finally founded the Athena Parthenon, I couldn't believe it but I had done it and there was Percy coming towards me and I ran forward and kissed him. I heard a rushing sound of feet and saw my other friends coming towards me and I broke away from the kiss and warned them " Stop don't come near the floor can break anywhere and you will end in Tatarus like her " I even shuddered at the mention of her but she had finally fallen in to tatarus and she should be dead . I noticed some strings on my feet and was to ask Percy to do the honors when I heard a shout from Leo " Percy we need you "

and seaweed brain said he will be right back and ran to the ladder and was going up to the deck that's when I heard cracking and saw the floor giving away and Jason took Piper saying I will be right back and I shouted to Leo to secure the statue and Frank changed into a eagle , took Hazel to the the ship and Nico said that we should climb the ladder that's when I fell and was being pulled back and found out one of the strings led straight to the pit and my heart lept into my throat and I heard people shouting but all I could hear was voices and saw Percy leaping from the ship and everyone including me shouted " Percy no " and all I saw was darkness as I was pulled into the hole and into the pit.

 ** _Percy POV_**

I was mad with myself as I saw Annabeth falling into the pit and I jumped from the Argo II it didn't, matter if I fell into tatarus as long as my wise girl was fine. I heard shouting and around me the floor cracked and I rushed forward and leapt to catch Annabeth but couldn't and she fell into the pit and I started crying and was to jump into the hole but Frank and Jason held me back and flied me towards to the ship but they both struggled as I was fighting to much and they landed me on the deck and I was broken and I fell on my knees and started crying and the plumbing on the ship blasted and as we were riding I saw that the fountains around me also blasted but it didn't matter to me.. I heard Jason say " Percy I am sorry for both of these things " I wondered what 2 things as he knocked me out and I saw darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**_hey everyone sorry for the delay but thx to everyone who has supported me and Krystaltheelemtal and my school friend who gave me good tips._**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

All I saw was darkness as I was falling to tatarus. I felt strangely cold and tears streaming on my cheek . I mentally shook myself , If I was going to die it would be honorably and I wiped tears from my face and said " Percy, I love You " if I was going to die these would be my last words. The words oddly echoed and they went down as if the pot was swallowing the words only leaving Percy as if love was a foreign concept here. Then suddenly the the tunnel ended and all I saw was a River below me and if I knew that I would hit the water at terminal velocity and it would be the last thing I ever see, at least u could fell closer to Percy dying in water. The river was coming and I braced myself for impact but it never came and I opened my eyes to see a glint of silver, more silver than Artemis's eyes and when we landed , I saw a Titan in a janitors costume and unbelievely it said Bob then I remembered that when Percy, Thalia and Nico came to underworld to locate Hades's sword and the wiped the this Titan S memory and named him Bob , then I blacked out.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

I opened my eyes and saw I was in my cabin for a moment I didn't TV remember anything than it came back to me Annabeth finding the Athena Parthenon and Annabeth falling into tatarus and u failing to save her I felt broken . I tried to concentrate on the problems on hand but my mind kept going to my wise girl and I took a little steps and came out of my cabin and went to the mess. I saw my friends there and they rose when they saw me . I tried for a smile but all I could manage was a little grin then I collapsed in the nearest chair. My friends came forward but I told them to seat and they started all at once I raises my hand for silence and asked them to get to doors of death as I promised annabeth I would meet her there and then I rose from the table without eating anything and mumbled about going on guard duty were u let a few tears stream down my cheek, but I had to be strong for my friends sake and be strong for my wise girl as that was the only way I could meet her again. I felt someone behind me and I turned to find Nico and I hugged him as he was my oldest friend on the ship and I asked him " Nico she is alive isn't she tell me Nico is she alive? " , Nico replied " Yes she is Percy, she is alive I can feel her " and that's when I felt a violent shudder in our boat and looked over the edge too see humanoid body mad eig stone a mountain for I cursed I was sick of this and I did the only thing that came to me I jumped over the edge of the boat a saw a stream and had it rise to slow my fall and as soon as I landed I saw a the god and charged him.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

When I regained consciousness I saw a glint of silver hair munching on something it looks d like M and Ms .

I muttered something and he looked at me and looked happy and said " Yay! Percy's friend here, I am Bob you must be annabeth he showed me your picture . ( OK here I have shown that Percy visited Bob and he S shown him a picture of her. Thank you) " I don't know why but I felt oddly reasuered by his Bob as if he was my friend I don't know what TV but still. I asked him where are we and he said Hermes's shrine so my mind told me that this food amust be from Camp Half blood . My eyes teared up . Upon seeing my tears he asked me if I was crying because he ate the M and Ms and J chuckled and said know and he offered me a pizza which I readily accepted and are it. Bob said we must hurry as he could sense someone coming and as soon as he said thhe shrine was surrounded by empuosai.

 ** _Cue the Jimmy Fallon show ending tune . Sorry for the cliffhangers but no sorry I will see you next time. Bye bye_**


	3. Sorry No chapter just announcements

**_Hello every body there will be no updates thjs month and the next door to my exams I really am sorry_**


	4. The Attacks

**_Hello everyone once again. Really sorry for the late update but now I'll try to update very fast as my exams are over._** ** _OK a little bit more things First the key_** ** _1 Bold, Italic and underlined means authors note_**

 ** _2 Bold and underlined means pov_**

 ** _3 underlined and italic means dream_** _**or prophecy**_

 ** _Special thanks to my school friend Sejal and afterwards there will be more stories too so keep your ears open. On with the story_**

 **Annabeths POV**

My life was shit. No really first I have to fight against the Titans, the when I finally think I can settle down with Percy he's kidnapped and when I an reunited I fall into this pit and then I am surrounded by empousai, so yeah I can say my life was shit .

And there she was in all her disgustingness Kelli. Kelli spoke " What's this demigods in tatarus and with a titan too. " her eyes flashed with disgust and then she recognized me "Ah the Athena spawn . Where is your boyfriend Percy " she said it with so much venom that I could see poison dropping from the words " did he leave you or throw you into tatarus himself got bored of you did he or maybe he died " I literally saw red no one and i repeat no-one talked like that about my seaweed brain and I charged her with my dagger drawn. She swiped at me with equal ferocity and it was dagger versus her long talons and I lunged at her but she moved with lightning speed and she swept at me...

 **Percy POV**

It was the I don't know the millionth attack when I snapped. We had been trying for about a week now to get out from Rome and towards The House Of Hades to rescue Annabeth , but the mountain gods decided they don't like us and whenever we tried to cross the range we got attacked and I had enough of it so I saw a stream nearby and got it to rise and I jumped on the platform type I had made and I attacked the monster he threw boulders at me but they were nothing I rushed him and stabbed him and started hacking and slashing him but until I could destroy the whole mountain range I couldn't do anything but I got him to stop attacking us and he was dazed so I rushed to the ship and I was about to tell Hazel that she is up for the duty when I saw a dark figure running along the ship I shouted out to Leo to stop the ship as Hazel would kill me if I didn't and I rushed to tell her that someone was here to meet her

 **Hazel's POV**

I woke up to Percy telling me that I had a visitor? I rushed to the deck and saw Arion right below the ship and I was overjoyed at seeing him so I got down from the ship and he started nudging me as if he wanted to take me somewhere ( ** _OK so I am gonna skip her conversation with Hecate)_** I climbed up to ship and went to talk to Leo straight away and told him the instructions he looked at me confused but he did it nevertheless.

 **Annabeth's POV**

She swept at me but I dozed it with very much difficult and I saw an opening and I lunged for it and she turned into golden dust. There was way more dust than there should be around me I noticed that the the other empousai were also gone I looked at Bob and saw that his broom spear was(broomear ??? sproom ) in his hand .

I said to him " Bob did you do " I felt my voice crack and gestured around me and he nodded saying " No one hurts my friends. Try to hurt my friends I hurt you bad very bad. " I just nodded and got an idea looking at the shrine , I asked Bob for a pen which he provided readily I also she asked for a scrap of paper and I wrote on it 'Connor give this to Rachel don't be a moron.

Love Annabeth '

I asked Bob to provide a spark and I burned the paper hoping my bet was right. I started waking with Bob to fates know where and I had a feeling it was not going to be somewhere I like any soon . We walked for some time when we heard a growling sound coming from the inky mist I readied my dagger and out stepped a, kitten? it approached Bob who held it in his hand I was going to warn Bob when the kitten turned into a skeleton like it was placed before a X ray machine.

I shook it of and thought to learn about it later when we heard hissing sounds . And I turned to see hags like creatures advancing on us. Great I thought and they started advancing on us and I took out my dagger when they spoke or communicated actually with us in our minds " we are the spirits of curses kill us and you get cursed " I swept through one and I felt a pain in the low of my back like I had been stabbed the curse of Kelli of course I stared slashing bit even slowing down to take the pain in consideration then I stopped and felt myself hurt really bad. I knew I couldn't stop so I slashed one more time but this time I didn't feel anything . They all hissed " ahh the curse of loved ones a really good choice " I was confused when I heard them speak again " _The curse painless at first shall affect you the most._

 _Given by loved ones cause your downfall._

 _Given by one left ever lamenting, the other reduced to a fate worse than death._

 _Take heed daughter of Athena, for the curse shall cause you to lose it all, when it seems you have won it all. "_

 ** _And that's it we end here feel free to guess who gave those curse and a shout out to the person who guesses right with a promotion of the person's story ._**


End file.
